Clarity
by Cows111
Summary: The Disney princesses and princes have happiness and children. The Disney villains have nothing but a hunger for revenge. So what happens when the villains kidnap their enemies' children and raise them as their own?


1 C

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Disney.

* * *

The fountain was bubbly. The ice snowflakes were decorative. And the streamers were different shades of blues. The white arch filled with flowers made of ice was towering and gorgeous as various ice sculptures were scattered and shiny. The sky was blue. The grass was green. And the birds were singing happily as if they could sense the cheerful mood in the summer air. It was a perfect day, and Arendelle never looked more beautiful.

Or at least that's what Rapunzel thought as she bounced around on the balls of her feet. She couldn't keep still no matter what she tried. She was just extremely excited and happy to be in this beautiful city and watch one of her friends about to get married that she couldn't seem to stop moving.

_I wonder if this is how it feels to be a bridesmaid_, Rapunzel thought to herself as she nervously tugged a bit on her icy blue dress. _Excited and nervous._ She shifted the bouquet of white and blue flowers from hand to hand as she remembered how Anna had personally asked her to be one of her many bridesmaids. Of course, Rapunzel had excitedly squealed out a yes before wrapping up the strawberry blond haired girl in a giant bear hug in sheer glee.

So now here she was in a line with 10 other girls, who were all wearing identical blue dresses and holding bouquets of blue and white flowers. And from what Rapunzel heard, they were all princesses, too, just like her.

Rapunzel leaned forward some as she glanced to the left at the other bridesmaids. The one on her immediate left had very pale skin (like snow; cough, cough) and had short black hair in a bob. The one next to the snow skinned one had long silky looking black hair tied back into a pigtail, medium skin, and some golden jewelry on. The third one from Rapunzel had strawberry blond hair that was in a high elegant bun with matching bangs, had fair skin, and was decently tall. The one after the blonde had long curly fire red hair that looked pretty wild, pale skin, and a rounded face. The next bridesmaid had copper skin, long black hair, and red tattoos encircling her arms. The sixth bridesmaid from Rapunzel (who was starting to squint a little at this point) was fair-skinned with long golden blonde hair that cascaded around her shoulders with curls and out of all of them was probably the tallest bridesmaid. The next bridesmaid in line had a round face, fair skin, and medium length straight jet black hair with sort of an exotic look to her. Then after her came along a bridesmaid with fair skin and long red hair that had a slight wave to it. The ninth girl (more like woman) from Rapunzel had a dark complexion with medium length wavy black hair. And the final bridesmaid from Rapunzel (who was leaning forward a lot at this point) had fair skin and long brown hair that was in a high ponytail.

It was at that point in time when Rapunzel realized that she was at the end of the line of bridesmaids. Was it bad that she was at the end of the line? She shook her head briefly as she leaned back to normal, thinking about how it didn't really matter as long as she was there for her friend, Anna. That was the most important part. Even if she was considered the last bridesmaid.

But still... Rapunzel couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. Here she was wearing a simple casual icy blue dress with no makeup and her short brown hair a little messy, while some of the other bridesmaids were wearing full out blue ball gowns with beautiful makeup and their longer hair up in a pretty bun or braids or something just as spectacular. What had she been thinking when she was choosing this outfit earlier?

Rapunzel shook her head again. Why was she thinking about these things? She was herself and she was proud, so to her, their opinions didn't matter. Nobody's did... Well except for maybe Eugene's, but he had already said that she looked beautiful, so that was that.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded, pulling Rapunzel out of her thoughts as she heard the choir start to sing and the doors open to reveal the bride, Princess Anna, and her older sister, Queen Elsa. (Rapunzel had vaguely remembered hearing about how Anna and Elsa's parents had died a few years ago, so that's probably why Elsa was leading her younger sister down the aisle.)

Waves of 'Oooh's and 'Ahhh's rippled throughout the crowd as the two sisters started their departure to the podium, where a nervous Kristoff was smiling widely at his wife-to- be with his best man right next to him, who Rapunzel noticed was a reindeer in some kind of cute tux, which she chuckled at. It kind of reminded her of Maximus and Pascal at her own wedding.

As they continued along, Anna looked absolutely thrilled and excited, while Elsa, on the other hand, looked nervous and a little upset maybe? It was kind of hard to tell though because she did have a pretty convincing smile plastered on her face.

Rapunzel moved her eyes away from the siblings before turning to look at her husband who was on the other side of the podium with the other nine groomsmen. She smiled as she noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he had for their own wedding, reminding her of happy past memories with them together.

When Eugene caught Rapunzel smiling at him, he smiled back with a little wave, causing the brunette to blush.

"Welcome everybody!" the marriage official announced as Anna and Elsa finally made it to the podium, causing everyone in the Arendelle castle courtyard to quiet down. The two sisters let go of each other's arms as Anna moved to stand next to Kristoff, while Elsa moved to stand next to Rapunzel, who smiled in acknowledgment at the young queen. Elsa looked a little tense, and Rapunzel could've sworn that she could sense it as the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Today, we are here to join these two people in holy matrimony," the marriage official continued, reading from some book on the podium in front of him. "Miss Princess Anna of Arendelle and Mister Royal Ice Master and Deliverer Kristoff of Arendelle." The marriage official paused before nodding to... A snowman? "But first, the rings. If you would please bring them here, Olaf."

Rapunzel smiled as a small snowman (also in a cute tux) walked up to the couple and presented them their rings on a blue fancy pillow. "Awwwww, you guys are so cute together!" Olaf said with a big smile as some of the bridesmaids and groomsmen gaped at the snowman who was talking, walking, and not melting despite it being summer.

"Does anyone _else_ see the talking, walking snowman in the middle of summer?" one of the bridesmaids mumbled astonished. Rapunzel just chuckled inwardly. It was actually pretty funny. While some people could only think about how having Olaf here was pretty much impossible, all she could think about was how completely adorable Olaf was.

Anna giggled. "Thanks, Olaf," she said gratefully with a wide, bright smile as she put on Kristoff's ring and vice versa.

"You're welcome," Olaf responded simply, putting the pillow underneath one of his stick arms and walking back to sit in his seat near the front.

"Yes, thank you, Olaf," the marriage official said, un-phased by the talking snowman. "And now-"

_Boom!_

Then, silence.

"What was that?" Anna questioned, breaking the silence as everyone turned around in their seats to face the source of the loud noise, which happened to be the closed castle gates behind them. It sounded like someone was banging against the door with a giant hammer or something. Rapunzel glanced at Eugene and they shared a look and a nod that told each other everything. The message? Whatever was about to happen, protect their kids. "Elsa?"

"I-I don't know, Anna," Elsa replied as the guests and people started to whisper and murmur among themselves about what was happening. The knocking just continued to get louder. "Guards! Someone fetch the-"

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Suddenly, the gates busted open, kicking up a thick cloud of dust and causing everyone to jump and instinctually move away from the gates.

When the dust had finally cleared, what Rapunzel saw made her heart stop instantly. Her face paled and she felt like she couldn't breathe or move at all. For only about 100 feet in front of her stood some man with red hair and side burns, but no, it wasn't the man that freaked her out. In fact, she didn't even _know_ the man, so he didn't even matter to her, but ah yes, the _woman_ that was standing next to the man. Now she was a different story...

Rapunzel gulped in fear. It was Gothel. Yes, Mother Gothel. The Gothel who she thought was her mother for 18 years of her life before finding out that her 'mother' had been lying to her and was only using her for her magical hair. The Gothel who had almost killed the love of her life, Eugene. The Gothel who had attempted to chain her up just so she could remain young. Yes, _that_ Gothel. Her _ex_-mother. Her supposed to be _dead_ ex-mother. How did she come back alive? How did she get here? How did she find Eugene and her? And most importantly, what was her plan?

But before Rapunzel could even begin to ponder any of these questions, all heck broke loose as more people poured into the courtyard. People with swords, crossbows, and a look of murderous rage.

"Hans!" Rapunzel heard Elsa growl next to her before the blonde queen let out a battle cry and charged into the already mass panic of people.

Soon enough, the supposed to be peaceful wedding had turned into a chaotic mad house. Chairs were getting thrown. Ice sculptures were getting broken. People were getting ran over. Screams and shouts were getting drowned out by louder screams and shouts. Arendelle guards were rushing into the battle. Guests were trying to escape, only to get knocked down. And what was Rapunzel doing in the middle of this mad house as everything else was racing around her? Why, Rapunzel was just standing there, still in pure shock from seeing Gothel. She couldn't seem to get the older woman out of her mind. Was she really alive? Or was she a ghost? How was this happening!?

"Rapunzel look out!"

Rapunzel barely managed to register the voice as Eugene before she felt herself getting thrown down to the ground with a hard thud, shocking her back into reality. "E-Eugene?" she asked dazed, sitting up from the hard concrete just in time to see her husband hit one of the bad guys over the head with one of the many metal chairs scattered around the courtyard. The bad guy collapsed into unconsciousness on impact.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said, dropping the chair before rushing over to his wife to help her up. "The kids, we need to get to them now."

Rapunzel nodded as the two started to rush to the castle to find their kids. Well, actually babies would be a better term since Flynn (who was named after Eugene's childhood hero) was only about one year and 4 months old, while Maxine (who was sort of named after one of their favorite horses; cough, cough, Maximus) was only about 2 months old, so technically kids might be a little off term wise, but whatever... Anyways, Arendelle's castle had set up a temporary daycare specially made for the bridesmaids and groomsmen's children/babies, so that they could be actual bridesmaids and groomsmen without having to worry about their children.

Of course, as Rapunzel and Eugene jumped and dodged flying chairs, people, and ice, trying to get to the castle as quickly as possible, they realized how much of a mistake it might've been to leave their children there.

"C'mon, Rapunzel!" Eugene shouted, ducking as an arrow whizzed over his head, missing him by mere inches.

Rapunzel's breathing was starting to get more shallow as they continued, but she pushed herself to keep going. She had to. Her children could be in danger any second now and she needed to be there to protect them.

Without warning, one of the bigger bad guys jumped out of nowhere and tackled a surprised Eugene onto the floor. Eugene struggled to get out from underneath the mountain of a man on top of him but to no prevail. The man was just too big and strong. Eugene was pretty sure that the guy ate rocks for breakfast.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled out, immediately jumping onto her husband's perpetrator's back and pounding her small fists onto his rather large head. "Let him go!"

Unfortunately for her, the man seemed un-phased by her attacks and instead, threw her off of him and onto the ground a good few feet away.

Rapunzel hissed in pain as her arm scraped against the concrete from the throw, drawing blood. _Just ignore the pain. Just ignore the blood_, she told herself as she stood up to attack the man again. _Just ignore the fact that you can see your elbow bone poking out of your arm... Wait what?  
_  
And that's when the flying chair hit her in the head, knocking her into unconsciousness.

"Rapunzel!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And constructive criticism is always welcome! Also, sorry for any future mistakes about the movies. I haven't seen them in awhile... By the way, Happy New Years! Happy 2014!


End file.
